Blessed
by LiraelAlanna
Summary: Oneshot, Leah-centric Blackwater. Times of hardship come, times of hardship go. Leah contemplates on those times and all that she gained in return. R


**A/N: A futuristic Blackwater oneshot set a while after Breaking Dawn. We need more happiness in the Blackwater community, so I wrote this. Hope y'all like it.**

*****************

It's especially windy today, she considers, as the breeze blows her hair this way and that. Elora's already complaining that she's got sand in her eyes and so she bends down to blow into them; the exact shade of brown of her father's they are which makes her love them all the more.

She tells her youngest to go sit in the shade for sometime, her Nana's getting lonely all by herself. She scampers off obediently.

Looking over at the waves, she calls out to her husband and son not to go in too far, they look rather rough. They laugh it off and plunge in deeper, making her roll her eyes. She'll let Will and Jacob's disregard for her orders go, just this once. Today she is the best of moods, she thinks, as her hand reaches down to stroke her belly.

Alexia runs over to her, her hair flying in the wind, pulling her hand and telling her to stop being a killjoy and have fun.

She smiles to herself. When she was her age, the "fun" she'd had was enough to make Lex's look tame.

She stands at the brink of her ocean, letting the water lap against her toes, digging them into sand. Seth and his newest girlfriend are glaring over at the Black men; no one likes to be rudely interrupted in the middle of certain activities by having salt water unceremoniously dumped over them. Her brother looks over at her, expecting her to try and keep her boys in line, but all she does is raise a brow. He can handle this one.

Shouts and yells emerge as Seth tackles them both, Nina half gasping half laughing as Jake and Will wrestle him underwater. Alexia grabs her brother in a headlock, making things even. It's not unlike the way she and Seth used to behave when they were kids.

She hears a high peals of laughter; Nessie and Nahuel have joined her. Nessie's is outright and tickled, Nahuel's more sardonic, he's still getting used to humans and their frivolous ways. Soon Nessie slips away to reassure Nina that Seth will be fine, that this is just the way they have a good time, mindlessly violent as it sometimes is. Nahuel's not the only one who needs to adjust to their ways. She knows they soon will and fit in into the wild, crazy, dysfunctional, completely lovable group of people she calls her family. And they will love it as much she does.

When Seth finally emerges from the waters depths, swearing profusely and vowing vengeance, Jacob pushes him away and walks over to her. After sixteen years of marriage, and three kids, he doesn't look a day older than the day she married him. They could both pass for Alexia's older siblings.

He comes up behind her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. She leans her head against him, fitting perfectly against his lean, muscled frame. Turning around, she kisses him, deep and slow, while his hand comes to rub against roundness of her belly, where their fourth child grows.

Nahuel tactfully goes to examine a shell.

It's a boy, that they know, a boy that will be named Harry Seth. (All Seth's nagging finally got to them.) Leah prays he will grow up to be twice the man his grandfather was and that his father is. Hell, if he's even half, he'll be lucky boy and she will be very grateful.

There was a time in her life when she couldn't imagine having all of this. If you told her some time ago that she's find herself married to Jacob Black, of all people, with kids, no less, she'd have laughed in your face. Told you to go to hell, cause no way was that ever happening.

Turned out she couldn't have predicted her future for nuts.

It was a time when her life was full of bitterness, hurt, anger and hate. A time she tries not remember.

But that time is gone. Now, after all the hardships, after the strife, it is over. Now, Leah Clearwater is blessed.


End file.
